


Artistic fail

by TerresDeBrume



Series: In which Asgard and Jotunheim are at (relative) peace [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> It is, as usual, entirely Stark’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic fail

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for [montiels](http://montiels.tumblr.com/) :)

All Loki has to say about this whole thing is that Tony started it all.

 

All _they_  wanted was to go ice-skating, because they misses Jotünheim and wanted something to do that would remind them of home… sure enough, an ice-ring isn’t quite the same as the corridors of Laufey's palace, but Loki will make do with what theyb have.

Anyway, it turns out Tony Stark is actually _decent_ at ice-skating, which is, to be frank, a nice change from Thor’s awkward waddling -honestly, Asgardian and their ridiculous little planet.

Stark has also been acting… oddly, for the past few weeks. Yes, Loki _is_ aware of Stark’s childish tendencies and _yes_ , they knows better than to indulge the human, but it doesn’t take from the fact that Stark’s pranks and overwhelming insistence on hugging are getting more than a little annoying -doesn’t he _know_ how much his skin burns against Loki? Whatever the effects of ‘frostbite’ are, Loki is fairly certain Stark must feel them as of right now.

Which is probably why they isn’t worried about Stark attempting anything for now: the man is better at keeping his reputation intact than you would think, after all.

Still, Loki does start to suspect some thing when they notices Stark has taken to jump at odd moments, trying to reach higher and higher without falling and casting glances toward Loki from time to time. (Behind him, Loki can hear Barton and Romanov snickering, and that doesn’t do anything to reassure him at all.)

Finally, after about twenty minute of this little game, while Loki is gliding at an idle space, they hears Stark’s voice call their name.

Well educated, Loki looks around, see Stark barreling toward him, jump… and smash his nose against Loki’s chin, sending them both reeling into the security barrier where they bounce back to the ground, fall onto the ice in a tangle of messy hair and synthetic winter clothes.

 

“What the hel, _Stark_?” Loki exclaims when he manages to push the mortal back and sit up.

 

Stark’s legs are trapped under Loki’s own, while his torso rests on the ice, large blood flower blooming under him while he swears in every language he knows -from what Loki learned since they is on Midgard, that’s quite a lot more than the average human.

 

“Fuck, _shit_ , fuck this fucking shit _fuck_ ,” Stark spits, sprinkles of red decorating the ice further, “fucking _ow_!”

“Oh stop complaining you child,” Loki protests, forcibly pushing the smaller man to his feet, “this is entirely your fault for being such a reckless imbecile!”

“Imbecile?” Stark protests -though between the handkerchief he managed to acquire pressing against his face and the blood clogging his nose, it comes out sounding more like ‘imbedile’- “I’m not an imbecile!”

“Why did you try to headbutt me then?” Loki asks, picking at the frozen blood on their chest -great. Now they’s good to scratch the stuff out of their markings again.

“I wasn’t trying to headbutt you!” Stark yells, voice rising embarrassingly high, “I was trying to _kiss_ you! I didn’t think you’d be so tall!”

“What part of Frost _Giant_ has escaped your comprehension you simplistic _midget?_ ” Loki answers in kind, more than a little satisfied at Stark's look of indignation at his knew nickname, “The next time you want to try something this stupid in public do _not_ involve me in it!”

 

With a huff, Loki checks their horncloths and, once assured they are in their proper place, leaves the ice rink with as much dignity as they can muster while Tony Stark is yelling at them to stop sulking and come back, now, you’re being really unfair Lokes!

Not quite surprisingly, Thor is the only one who dares following, probably because Steve Rogers is busy trying to keep Stark down -which isn’t an easy task- and the other mortals don’t want to have to run _and_ break their necks at the same time in order to hold a conversation.

 

“To be fair,” Thor says after a while, laughter already clear in his voice, “he did come quite close to succeeding this time.”

 

Loki pushes him into a trashcan and call him a dunderhead.

(And if Loki licks their lips a lot more than he should for the rest of the day, well.

It appears they accidentally froze Jarvis’ surveillance cameras anyway.)


End file.
